


The Most Beautiful Boogie Man

by lovehotelreservation



Series: The World of Eros [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fantasizing, Masturbation, One-Sided Relationship, Reincarnation, Somnophilia, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Ardyn knows you. But you don’t know him. Not anymore that is. In a life before, the two of you bathed in the light together, happy and earnestly in love with one another. Now, he can only watch you from the shadows, all the while his fantasies of you--so wretched yet longing--consume and tear at him.





	The Most Beautiful Boogie Man

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! As much as I like to tease my best friend for her being so enamored with Ardyn, I must admit that he’s a delight to write for~! We were talking about FFXV, and *SPOILERS* she brought up the idea of Izunia looking exactly like Noctis, all the while behaving the way how Ardyn currently does. Paired with the influence of Yasiin Bey’s “The Boogie Man Song”, I was greatly inspired to write and complete this following piece! 
> 
> It’s certainly different from what I usually write on this blog, but I am pleased with the result and I do sincerely hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> **Warning: this one-shot contains themes of somnophilia

To an immortal, sleep was a luxury, rather than a necessary function.

Whereas the world turned to slumber, those who resisted time were left wide awake, wondering how to best spend another meaningless second.

Boredom didn't even begin to describe Ardyn's immortality. Well, a more off-handed way of explaining his state, his inability to succumb to death.

Time to do anything and everything soon became worthless, a mere constant annoyance that nagged at him incessantly. To be surrounded by kings and the common folk who strived to somehow remain eternal made him laugh.

Loudly.

Maniacally.

Bitterly.

Fools. All of them.

Especially to those who would go so far as to sacrifice loved ones, or hell, even themselves.

A swing and a miss at its finest.

But tonight he finally had something to do.

Especially after centuries of searching for this particular new activity.

All this time, he spent his years, plotting for vengeance, desperate for release. Behind the smarmy yet charismatic facade he perfected was a hollow emptiness that had been festering within him all this time. For whatever was once there--that _heart_ of his, he supposed--was ripped out of his chest and pierced right before his very eyes.

And yet, it was with a casual glance that he found reason to be fulfilled.

The surprise attack on Insomnia proved to be successful. With the Crystal pilfered, there was no reason to really linger around. Though, watching what would have been once _his_ dear Lucians trying to flee and evacuate the city in a crazed terror filled him with satisfaction.

Mildly.

However, what truly caught his eye--and what lingered heavily in his mind throughout the day--was during the signing of the farce of a peace treaty between Lucis and Niflheim. It was for a brief moment, but as he and Emperor Aldercapt were escorted to the meeting room, for the first moment in a long time was Ardyn taken aback.

Around the vicinity of the Citadel, he could see members of the Crownsguard patrolling around the area. Though stoic, he could _feel_ their contempt towards him and the rest of Niflheim's representatives. The glare that was sent his way by Cor the Immortal--god, what a joke--as he passed by made him grin and bow his head in mock-reverence.

But what made him do a double-take was the person walking alongside Cor, quietly murmuring to him in a hushed tone.

You.

Here you were again.

If there was anything that he--in the entirety of his existence--ever wanted, it was you.

The one who gave the world any value. The one who made life worth living. The one who made death appealing.

How long had it been since the two of you were separated?

The question remained in his mind all throughout the his calm departure from Insomnia's burning ruins. He would've wanted to immediately approach you as soon as he laid eyes on you, stealing you away to make you his again, but that would've made all that he plotted to do in these past centuries all the more meaningless.

It would've made seeking vengeance upon your behalf worthless, and there was nothing that he hungered for quite as much.

At the very least, the stage was set and the actors were about to be shoved into the spotlight for the very first time. The show was to begin, albeit with an unexpected casting decision, a surprise revision to the script.

Though, at this point, he didn't really mind spoilers.

"An impatient traveler" was half a lie, half a truth.

He had been waiting to reveal himself to Noctis and his band of merry fools, but he was eager to speed the process, for he had to seek you out. With all the intel at his disposal--easily by Niflheim's power, even child's play with his own--he wouldn't have any issue with tracking you down, or even twist things along to have you come running into his arms without realizing you would be caged in.

Fate had a way to intervene and allow for the latter to happen before he could plan things fully.

He had been keeping tabs on you while plotting for your inevitable reunion. Cor and other top officials of the Crownsguard had survived, and were intending to have Noctis to go seek out the Royal Arms. Though, not only would Cor give Noctis direction on where to go next, he would have you join him and his friends as well.

The suggestion wasn't denied. You and Noctis were close, even if you apparently kept a low profile throughout your life, your interactions with the prince during high school inspiring you to enlist in the Crownsguard.

Things can work out so simply yet in the most asinine manner.

To Ardyn, you were in no position to be in the Crownsguard.

 _Royalty_ shouldn't be serving royalty.

From when he knew you, in the life you spent with him back then, you were _his_ queen. In the time of when Starscourage went rampant and left the world in shambles, nothing brought more hope to all across the lands than the kind, gracious King and Queen of Lucis, whose unconditional love for one another was generously shared with all those who sought it.

With the slow yet undetected corruption of his body, you cradled him in your arms, murmuring nothing but gentle words of your heartfelt affection for him. After a long day's work spent healing the afflicted, even the most benevolent needed rest.

Thus was fitting that he visited you while you slept, exhausted after conquering one of Niflheim's imperial bases in Cleigne. Here, in the quiet stillness of this Lestallum hotel suite was you at your most vulnerable.

Admittedly, it was amusing to see his pacifist queen draw a weapon in order to fight for her kingdom. The way you handled yourself in battle was with a grace that was dazzling, and a fierceness that was fatal.

Even with the few encounters with you previously--all with Noctis and his friends in close attendance--he considered this moment to be your true reunion. After all, rather than him carrying on the facade of Chancellor and you of whatever this false identity that you had been tricked into possessing, he could speak to you--the Queen of Lucis--as _your_ King Ardyn Lucis Caelum.

You wouldn't give him the time of day, so what better chance to approach you than at night, especially with the other four out in Lestallum to restock while relaxing after such a grueling excursion from the afternoon. The room was completely dark, save for the small lampstand on your bedside.

How one could sleep with the light on was beyond him, but given the context of the world as it was now, there was no question:

It was meant to keep monsters like him at bay.

Laughable.

"I wonder..." He broke the silence in the room, his voice hoarse from not speaking for a few long moments while he beheld you in your current state. "...what must you be dreaming of to give you such a peaceful expression, my love."

His lips quirked into a grin as he approached the bed, reaching for his coat and scarf to remove them. He intended on staying for a while, so he may as well get comfortable.

Lestallum was always brutally hot and humid, and even with the air conditioning in your hotel suite, you were still dressed down as minimally as possible. Rather than the most luxurious of silk to drape over your skin, instead you were in a pair of small sleeping shorts and a tank top that seemed to have gathered in the middle, your chest and stomach bared during your sleep.

To lick his lips or gulp at the sight?

It wasn't like him to feel conflicted.

Did he want to stare at you with reverence, or ogle you as he pleased?

The answer hung in the air as another option--to simply lay beside you--was added and selected. By now, he wasn't undressing to get comfortable, but rather to be able to take in as much of you as he could. His hands would do all the work, of course, but he wouldn't allow anything--especially clothes--to get in the way of his bare skin to feel your body heat radiate off of you.

Pitiful or depraved?

There was no one else who could draw out these questions, these emotions out of him.

He laid beside you, as exposed as he could be. All throughout your rest, he saw you as vulnerable, but now, beside you, the word seemed to describe him perfectly, even if he was succumbing to voyeurism.

Gingerly, he reached forward, grabbing the hem of your top before slowly tugging it down. While your stomach was covered, his knuckles brushed over the warmth of its surface. He let out a groan at the delicate heat before doing to same for the neckline of your top. Tugging it upward, he relished in the back of his fingers running against your chest.

You shivered.

"Was that me, or the air conditioning, my sweet?" He murmured after leaning forward to meet your ear. Teasing as his tone was, there was an unquestionable bittersweet tinge to it. "You know I know how to elicit _all_ of those delightful little reactions from you--like no one _ever_ could."

He wished you could answer back.

He wished you would talk to him.

He wished you _**returned**_ to him.

Even when stricken with immortality, Ardyn was left exposed.

To rumor, to distrust, to hatred.

While seeking to rid the world of Starscourge, there was a king who wished to seize the throne, to take everything that the ever so benevolent king had to offer the world. Jealousy at its most rampant, there couldn't have been a better opportunity than to turn the very people who adored their ruler against him.

Izunia was the name.

But when all lost faith in him, who else but you, his beloved queen, to stay so stubbornly loyal to him.

He was only doing what was right for the world. Truly, he meant no harm. An outright twisted, unfortunate consequence for simply wishing happiness and peace to all.

That man was your husband and you would do anything for his sake.

But there were rumors, fears that if the queen was to remain by his side--and become inflicted with Starscourge--there was a possibility that some kind of new daemons would be born, albeit under the disguise of a human, one that could blend seamlessly into the world.

Separation.

Rip apart.

The mob was forming and there was only so much you could do when the world and its gods shunned you and the man you loved.

Ignorance never was so infuriating.

The immortality brought on by the Starscourge wasn't fully realized that day when Ardyn awoke to see you gone. For months, the two of you had been wandering across Lucis, wondering what to do, where to go. There was no immediate answer to those questions, but he never felt alone so as long as you were there.

But you could see his agony, his despair.

You just wanted to see your lover happy once more.

There was a note left beside him.

_I will go to Tenebrae to seek an audience with the gods. When they see all that you've done for the world, my Ardyn, they will realize the error of the Crystal's judgment. I will make them see._

The very ones who were so cruel to allow a reunion like this to occur.

What had become of him, right now? What reduced him to the pathetic fool who could not rouse you from your sleep, instead to simply touch himself while lying beside you?

Did he want to indulge in fantasy where he could subject you to the depravity that he had sunken to, or think back that moment when he swore to himself that he would seek vengeance upon the world?

You never did make it to Tenebrae. The mob of ignorant, fearful Lucians were there instead, ready to cast out any blight of the Starscourge. Apparently, the King Izunia was quite the influential speaker.

And apparently, the Starscourge gave him more than just an accursed body, one that immediately turned hollow and void the moment he saw your still form slumped on the harbor floor.

But now here he was, next to you at your most tranquil state.

The sound of your steady breathing drew out euphoria, the rise and fall of your chest a pleasure that he thought was forever lost.

And yet, the you that was now beside him was different. You were the version that swore passionately to remain at the side of the True King, of that brat who was undeniably a carbon copy of Izunia.

Ardyn could hear the gods laughing away at his expense, their cackling rousing a silent but menacing fury that bubbled within him, which in turn was meant to mask the anguish he truly felt.

It was why, at least for tonight, he could indulge himself in your presence. There was no other place he'd rather be at this moment.

Ardyn was more than capable of making you his once again at this moment. The power to do so wasn't merely at his fingertips, but like that of muscle memory. He had grown fond in being the cause for corruption--especially pure, innocent things.

You shifted in your sleep, seemingly restless for a moment before you ended up facing him, even leaning slightly forward. The movement of your body caused your top to shift downwards yet again, breasts slightly spilling out. A moan escaped you as you continued to rest, falling back in near silent slumber at your newfound comfort.

With one hand still stroking his cock, Ardyn brought his face closer to yours. How he wished to fully close the gap between the two of you with a kiss.

"Since when were you so keen on teasing me, darling?" He purred huskily while eyeing your lips. What heightened arousal was either between the extremes of fucking your mouth, or hearing you breathlessly call out his name and how much you loved him. "Do you think I'm not onto your little plot? How naughty of you. You must know what you're doing to me now, yes? Don't think I'll be as nice to you as I was before~"

But could he bring himself to punish you?

On one hand, yes, for all the times he heard you utter his name with complete contempt, as though "Ardyn" was poison to your tongue. And yet, wouldn't he also be just rejoiced to have you pay attention to him with your love and affection?

His breathing grew labored while the wet strokes of his cock became more frantic, needy.

"Open your eyes, my love. Look at me."

Your eyes remained shut.

"Kiss me. Don't you miss your king?"

Your lips remained closed.

"Love me. Yield your heart and body to me."

Your body remained still.

A bitter smirk broke onto his features, sweat on his brow, his breath labored, "You wicked little thing..."

The opportunity to corrupt you left excited him just as much as repulsed.

Even if tainting things was all he was good for anyhow.

Ardyn pumped his cock furiously, your silence making him crave every fantasy as relief. He craved to touch you all over, but could only get himself to cup and stroke your cheek, the soft surface of your skin arousing him to no end. Oh how wonderful of a scene it would be to have Noctis and his Crownsguard return to the room, only to walk into you getting pounded right into the mattress by their most detested foe, all while you beg and cry for him to fuck you harder. Or, tear away your facade and your clothes, reawakening you with your true identity, just so he may whisk you off to Insomnia and have you ride his cock while he's seated at the throne—much like the days before, for even a kind-hearted and generous king loved to dabble in some thrilling naughtiness.

What thrilled--and relieved--him was just how _possible_ either of those situations were and more.

And that's what helped him messily spill his release onto his hand and your bare thighs rather than tears down his face.

Come now, he wasn't _that_ pathetic to weep.

Especially when he had no tears to offer whatsoever.

For the time being, he would savor this opportunity. He ended up breaking self-imposed rule of only touching you with his hands, given that he graciously cleaned the mess he made on your thighs with his tongue, eager to have a taste of your flesh.

You remained asleep all throughout, that peaceful demeanor still exuding from you.

Ardyn was reluctant to leave your side to dress himself up once more, but he'd rather save the dramatics of confronting you with Lucis's prince in attendance for another time.

For now, he would take his leave, biding for when the time was right. While his vengeance was set in stone--to pit Izunia against Izunia, he had developed a knack for theatrics--he could spare a few meaningless days to wait for your return to his arms.

Ardyn smiled bitterly.

It would be a dream come true.

The kind you wished to never wake from.

Here, he would depart from you, refraining from disturbing your peace, allowing you to bask in the small light by your nightstand.

Back to the shadows he went, to where he belonged, allowing you to slumber in presence of a never ceasing light.


End file.
